degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Shout (2)
Shout (2) is the eighth episode of Season 2 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. Episode Overview Paige is trying to cope with her rape, but decides to ignore the problem and restart her old band PMS. Someone has a crush on'' J.T. and that "someone" is Liberty. When J.T. calls her boring, she goes to extreme lengths to prove that she is nothing but adventurous. Main Plot Paige is still dealing with her rape and the only person who knows about it is her best friend, Hazel. But when Terri tells Paige one morning about a band competition, Paige then tries to ignore her problem and focus on restarting her old band, PMS, this time Hazel is to replace Ashley. But when the lyrics and singing aren't working for the group, Paige decides to ask Ashley if she could make the lyrics real and something that actually concerns someone. Ashley is surprised at this request because of the cold rejection she has been receiving since her drug incident. However, Ashley rejoins the group and writes the new lyrics......about rape. Not knowing that Paige has recently been raped, she introduces the song to PMS. Paige refuses to sing the song. Confused, Ashley asks Paige why they can't do the song and Paige breaks down crying telling Ashley that she'd recently been raped. PMS decides to stick with Ashley's old lyrics. At the band competition, once PMS is on stage, Paige sees Dean in the front row. She walks up and starts singing Ashley's new song about the rape until she watches Dean leave the room, despite losing the contest, angering Dean was worth more than a trip to LA, and she decides to take the advice her friends have been offering her all along: seek counseling. The episode ends as she walks to Ms. Sauve's door and starts to open it. Sub Plot Meanwhile, Liberty's crush on J.T. is continued when she picks him as a school project tribute. J.T. takes this tribute the wrong way and makes fun of Liberty and eventually calls her a boring person who "sometimes her parents even love", causing Liberty to become "adventurous" and decorate J.T.'s locker. J.T. gets in trouble for this vandalism until Liberty is told that J.T.'s parents previously threatened that if he got in trouble once more, they'd take him to a private school, and realizes she was wrong and takes credit for the vandalism. Trivia= *This episode is named after "Shout" by Tears for Fears. *Whenever aired on The N (later TeenNick), 'How Soon is Now?' is added onto this episode to make an hour and thirty minute special. |-| Gallery= 182px-65442.png 182px-876.png 182px-754.png 181px-76554.png 180px-Degrassi_207-208_Shout_214_0001.jpg 180px-864.png 180px-8674.png 180px-75.png 181px-96.png 180px-54.png Shout0111.jpg 496px-74.png 181px-866.png 180px-654444.png 180px-645.png Degrassi Shout Part 2.jpg Pms.jpg Tumblr l5zgopMmad1qc1tpr.jpg paige-ellie-ashley.png ashleyshout2.jpg tumblr_inline_nirs3ldnSk1qapogg.png tumblr_inline_nirs14SoAL1qapogg.png paige-hazel-ashley.png ashley-paige-hazel.png terri-hazel-paige1.png ashley-paige.png mr-raditch-liberty-jt.png Shout0163.jpg Shout0119.jpg Shout0135.jpg Shout0071.jpg Shout0078.jpg Shout0124.jpg Shout0077.jpg Shout0127.jpg Shout0099.jpg Shout0143.jpg Shout0118.jpg Shout0166.jpg Shout0070.jpg Shout0160.jpg Shout0128.jpg Shout0054.jpg Shout0047.jpg Shout0122.jpg Tumblr l5zgn3q96U1qc1tpr.jpg Screenshot from 2016-02-15 14:29:09.png Screenshot from 2016-02-15 14:30:32.png Screenshot from 2016-02-15 14:30:46.png Screenshot from 2016-02-15 14:31:33.png Spimmydos.jpg Spin and Jim in class.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= '''Regular Cast' (Ordered alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch Also Starring *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden Supporting Cast *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan *Shawn Roberts as Dean Walton Absences *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah |-| Quotes= *J.T.: "You want one true thing, Liberty? You're boring. B-O-R-I-N-G." Liberty: I'm stunned. J.T. spelled a word." J.T.: "You want another one? Fun. F-U-N. Something you wouldn't know if it came up and bit you in the butt!" *Ashley: "I'm allowed to imagine." Paige: "No you're not!" *Paige: "Singing a song about rape will not win the contest!" *J.T.: "I have something done on time for once and we run out of time. Typical." |-| Featured Music= *''"Poor Thing"'' by PMS |-| Links= *Watch Shout (2) on YouTube *Watch Shout (2) on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes